Ghost'n Shinji
by Grayashura
Summary: What is the best to help a emotionally stunted boy ? To give him a ghost friend ! And may he finds more and more of them. Because, even if nobody can see them, you are not alone. Rated T for the langage. [Inspired by "Little angels"]
1. Chapter 1

Author Note : "I'm an otter" : Speak  
'I'm an otter' : Think  
"_I'm an otter_ ": Angel langage.

This is my first fanfiction, except a small short on Harry Potter.  
English is not my primary langage, so do not hesitate to point my faulty grammar.  
I took the idea of ghost, and what happened in the end from "Little Angel". All credits to him and his hilarious fan fic.  
I also do not own Evangelion, and its rightful owner are Anno and Gainax.

About the story : The story will be mainly about humour, though I am not saying there will not be occasional piece of drama.  
Gendo, here, is... More like an herisson. He thought he couldn't make Shinji happy and have a good childhood. That is why he did not take him with him. So yeah, basically, Gendo is still an manipulative bastard, but who doesn't hate his son.

"I am not sure, big bro. Are you sure it is a good idea? " It was a young boy asking. He was known in the town as a quiet weirdo. Why? Because he was always speaking loudly with his imaginary friend… His uncle, who was tasked to raise the young boy, sighed once again. Seriously, it was only because his father asked him to do this that he was putting with this crap. Especially with the consigns. Make sure Shinji has never a friend? Easy. The kid was so strange that nobody would talk with him, seriously. However, he had more and more an issue with the second mission : make sure the boy was malleable. His imaginary friend was always making him sure to make him stand up in the worst possible ways. All while Shinji was emotional as a robot.

The kid was silent, estranged from the others, but he definitely had a spirit inside of him. Lately, he was actually trying to learn how to ride a bike, to the great dismay of his uncle. Uncle who would be probably even more disappointed if he knew that Shinji actually learned how to steal one. However, he didn't ever bother to ask why. He knew the answer "Big Bro Kamina told me it was going to be fun". It was always the answer…

Thanks the gods that his father compensated him with a lot of money and he actually got a pension from the King of Bastard, Gendo. Taking the money of his brother-in-law was always a bonus, but god, it felt so much better.

"Listen, Shinji. You are now at an age where I was riding a boar and fighting every day of my live with my little bro. God, I don't know why they are trying to make you a wimp but…"

"… Big bro, if you begin to sing "Make a man out of you"… I swear I'm going to punch you."

The little threat from the young boy actually make laugh the ghost. It was not planned at all. He remembered dying, very clearly. Kamina also remembered how he actually resurrected himself for a few second, because fuck you, he is that manly. However, he didn't see coming the fact he appeared in a new world, as a freaking ghost. He would have gone mad if he didn't find the young Shinji. Kamina liked the boy. He had… Potential. Like Simon. Both were wimps, but inside of them was a flame. And Kamina knew, as with Simon, that with the proper stimuli, Shinji could be a great man. Maybe a man as great as he! The Great Kamina! However, he really hoped that Shinji would one day quit this poker face of doom. Maybe it was because nobody ever talked to him ? Probably even. It is not like the influence of one ghost would be enough to completely heal the numerous trauma of one boy… Even if it is him, the great Kamina.

Shinji was… he didn't have the word to express of he felt. Would he be French, he would say most of it life were burdened by the heaviest "spleen" since Beaudelaire. However, unlike Beaudelaire, it was more because he suffered from heavy mood changes. Right now? He was suffering the fact that Kamina, his big bro, was annoying him to learn a bike. As if it would be essential for him later. Kamina kept saying it was to make Shinji a man, and that… "Chicks dig man with the biggest ride"? Whatever it means? Honestly, Shinji liked his ghost big brother. He did teach him a lot of things, such as how to throw a very good punch, how to assert himself in front of bullies… But in the same time, the teachings of his uncle were to be as shy and quiet as possible, to not be a burden on anyone. So he settled for not showing any emotion. That way, he was quiet but strange enough so nobody would ever bother him. Except Big Bro.

As a result, most of the time, Shinji did not really care for the world. The others did not understand the greatness of his "aniki" and everyone thought he was not real. Shinji knew that Kamina was a real ghost, and that they could go to hell. Also, since everyone knew he spoke to him already, Shinji didn't even bothered trying to hide the fact he was talking with a ghost. That way people avoided him and he was fine with that. Almost happy.

But right now? If he did not want to have Kamina trying to make a remake of every single Disney song, he had a thing to do: "Learn how to ride a bike like a boss".

**A few years later.**

"… Are you sure you are not late?" Kamina asked, seeing there was no one in the city around them. He was hovering above Shinji, like a sentinel, though he did not see anyone.

"We were even early! I'm not you, sleeping overtime! Why the fuck do you even need to sleep?! You are a ghost!"

Shinji was **not** Happy. His bastard of a father dared to call him, all of sudden. The young boy was now not so young, closer to the age of Kamina. He was also a bit more… unhinged. Oh, he was still a "good boy" according to the old ladies, thought still weird with the "talking with a ghost" thingy. And the poker face. However, should one listen to his TAD, he would be surprised with some Power Metal, mixed with the great classic like Beethoven. Also, Shinji was talking back to his big bro, more and more often. Kamina was proud of him.

"Okay, listen. By my experience, it is the sign something weird and big is going on."

"No really?" Deadpanned Shinji, as he looked to Miss Katsuragi's picture. Hmm there was another possibility. If a woman would forget that Shinji was an healthy young boy and sent such a picture, she could also forget the time of the meeting. "What make you think that? The fact we are alone, the fact the military is here and ready to fight or the fact my father called for me when the last time I saw him, he did not even bothered to talk with me?"

"A bit of all of that. However my guts are telling me that a fight is coming. Like as big as me."

Shinji looked at Kamina. His big bro was aloof, funny and even often badass. However, Kamina also had a great instinct, especially when it comes to those things.

"Well, s***"

Suddenly, a car almost crashed next to him and the door opened.

"Shinji Ikari ?"

"Yes Miss Katsuragi…"

"First, call me Misato. Second, get in the car." She said. Shinji complied quietly while Kamina got in the backseat. He could hardly shotgun in his ghost form.

"She is a fine lady, look at her ! Damn, would I have been alive, I would have loved to go out with her."

"My big bro ghost says you are sexy, Misato."

This nearly caused her to crash, while laughing. Seriously? The quiet boy just said that to her? It was gonna be fun explaining him everything…

"Well, thanks for the compliment, mister ghost. Shinji, do you know why you are here ?"

"Well, if I have to take an educated guess… " Began Shinji, before Kamina squealed. No, really, his big brother squealed like a little children on Christmas, prompting Shinji to try to look at what caused his big brother to do that sound. Shinji was not pleased.

"… Let me guess. Father called me because for some reasons, he thinks I will be able to defeat that giant white thing ?"

"… Correct. It is an Angel and we, at the NERV, are the only hope of mankind against it."

Shinji didn't even answer to that. It was… Quite a pain actually. Well, he preferred to be alive, but on another hand, he also knew that death was not the end, if Kamina was any indication. However, Kamina…

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD ASKHERIFWEWILLPILOTGIANTROBOTSASKHERASKHER…"

"Misato ? … Will I pilot a giant robot ? Big Bro ? Do you even know how to pilot a giant robot ?" Asked Shinji, as Kamina, in fact, was… Not really inclined to explain how he died. It was not fun and actually quite traumatic. Even for him. However, in this situation… The answer was the same from the two "grown-up", grin included.

"Yes." Piloting the meca with Simon was some of his best memories.

"Well, at least, it is not like I will be going naked against this. Also, is it not strange that all the VTOL are pulling back ?"

"Wait what ?"

Too absorbed by the discussion, Misato noticed only a second too late what it meant. She had two choices : shielding Shinji, or protecting the car. Instinctively, she chose the first option. The N2 mine was dropped.

Boom. Shinji looked at Misato, being protected in a place where many men dreamt, but was still unfazed. Not even close to one of his mad journey with Kamina. Though, it was quite nice. Kamina however liked the bomb. This was the kind of explosive he approved.

When they emerged from the dead car, Misato was lamenting herself. However, Shinji was more… Matter of fact. The giant thing was bad. His father needed him to pilot a giant robot to battle the giant monster. He needed to get there quick.

Luckily, there was a bike close enough and Misato was quite surprised when she saw a Shinji who managed to do a small drift to come closer to her. She knew from the report that Shinji may have had some problems with stealing bike. However, he seemed a bit too skilled at that.

"Well, get on, Misato. I have a giant robot to pilot." Said emotionlessly the future Pilot. Misato made a strange face but did as asked. Honestly, what was wrong with the kid? Sure, he sounded kind of badass, but it was like talking to a feminine Rei.

"How the hell do you know how to ride a bike?! You are too young for this! And how do you know how to steal one?"

"Short answer: Ghost big bro".

Said Shinji, as he was riding the bike, as Kamina taught him. The ghost was laughing next to him, and Shinji was… Still quiet. Honestly, even the massive N2 mine didn't manage to crack his face. Misato began to wonder if the reports stating that Shinji was in fact schizophrenic were true. All his "true" emotion were from his ghost big brother, while himself, he was calm and reserved. Also, it would explain why he did not tense when she hugged him from behind and pressed her chest against his back.

She also had to accept the fact that Shinji was actually an excellent rider. He was all in precision, taking sharp turn when she asked for it. She would looooove to race against him later.

Then they arrived to the Geofront. There, Misato had the confirmation that Shinji could actually feel something by himself, and not only the other voice in his head. Because, even the stoic kid was impressed by it. And honestly everybody would be. In fact, even Kamina was in awe, as it was probably one of the greatest spectacle he ever saw… Next to Kyoko and seeing the world for the first time.

Shinji also took the time to take a map, so they would avoid a moment of solitude, as he had seen Misato and her terrible orientation.

So when they arrived in front of the Evas, Kamina squealed, once again.

"GIMMEGIMMEGIMME"

While Shinji, look up to an elevator, where his father stood up, dramatically.

"Shinji."

"Father."

"Get in the Eva." Said the king of all bastards around the multiverse.

Shinji looked at his father.

"Not much a choice. I guess we will die if I don't stop the Angel ?" Deadpanned the young boy.

"So, this is your bastard father ? Well, he has good look, if anything. You will be quite the ladykiller in a few years."

"Shut up Kamina, I'm talking with my father."

Gendo arked an eyebrow.

"… You are seriously talking to yourself ? May be I shall ask the other pilot…"

Said the old dad, as he was actually fearful of the mental state of his son.

See, Gendo was many things. An asshole, a manipulative bastard, a closet otter fan, the worldchampion of poker… But he actually cared for his son. However, he was totally awkward as a parent and also knew he was quite fucked up. Therefore why he sent Shinji far from him, and also why he never talked to him. Gendo was too shy to explain to his son everything. However, he did care about Shinji and his mental balance. The tempering of his father-in-law, a triple damned member of the SEELE, with his son, was… Infuriating for him, to say the least. However, the report said that Shinji was indeed his son. Stoic, smart and could ride a bike like a boss. Maybe he was also good in a barfight ? Gendo wondered if it was a good way to socialize with his estranged son. Note to himself, ask Fuyutsuki this.

"What other pilot ? Why is he not already piloting…"

"Well first, it is a she, and second, it is the heavily injured blunette behind you."

Shinji looked and saw… Rei. Kamina too. Kamina who looked at Shinji and said…

"Welp. You know what you have to do. Save the world and get the cutie"

"Father… I will pilot." Say plainly Shinji.

Gendo also shuddered and wondered if the fact that his son is as emotionless as Rei stems from Yui? Quite possible. Or maybe he was a bad parent? More likely. However he was not pleased that his son had to pilot. There was a reason as for why he did not call before. He would have to adjust his scenario.

"Well, son… Get in the plug."

"So, Misato ? How do I use this… thing ?"

Kamina was kinda silent as Shinji was immerged in the LCL… Who tasted like blood. Kamina was silent as Shinji was getting the explanation about how the big meca was moving, mainly because he sensed something strange.

There was something with them. In the robot. Actually, it was logical once he thought about it : the Eva, as they called it, was way too organic. He would not be surprised if it was actually a living being. However, he was now trying to speak with… It.

"Your current sync ratio is at … 35%. That is quite good for a first time." Say Misato. She was not pleased at all. It was certainly enough to move the Eva, however, to fight an Angel? She seriously hoped they would not die because Shinji was not moving fast enough. However, she was also disturbed by the fact that the ratio was low because… Something was tampering with it? She though a single instant about the ghost. Then shrugged. Naaaaah.

"So then. Slowly. Step by step…"

Shinji was breathing slowly, as he walked outside. Honestly, more than using a bike, he would have preferred that Kamina taught him how to use the Eva. After all, he was the former badass pilot there. Even better, he would have loved if Kamina could possess him and kick the Angel beyond the horizon.

"_ I AM. SACHIEL. WHERE DID YOU PUT MY FATHER, YOU FILTHY MONKEYS ?_"

The sound Sachiel emitted actually surprised Shinji, who tripped on the umbilical cord. Seriously, why did someone called the alimentation cord like that? It was like someone wanted to pass an hidden message.

Gendo sneezed.

The Angel clearly noticed the Eva tripping and… Came at him. Slowly, the Angel, took Unit-01 by its head, and looked actually… More sorrowful than angry, if Shinji was in the clear mind to think about it. Because he was.

'_Damn you, humans. You are sending children, in our mother's flesh_.'

While he was angry at them, Sachiel was sad for them. Humanity was… Equal to them. That they had to die was something he didn't like. He would have loved to grow along humanity, with their father their brothers and sisters. He truly would have wanted that. However, he also knew that their father was weakened… Almost mortally. If the death of their younger kin was the price to pay to save ADAM… He will shoulder it. Even thought his kin would shun him. At least, he would try to make it painless for this scared child.

And then, the sad Angel began the pummeling.

…

"SHINJI ! MOVE !" Kamina was shouting, as much as he could. His attempt to speak with the unit clearly did not work… And Shinji was taking the beating of his life. The older pilot was actually remembering his own death, after a bloody fight… He saw Shinji, hurt, crying as the pain broke his mask. Completely.

Shinji was after, all but one boy. A boy who called for help, to anything that could hear him

"DAMN IT ! DAMN IT DAMN IT ! I SHOULD BE THE ONE FIGHTING !"

'Pro… Shin…'

'Protect… Shinji…'

Kamina raised his head, when he heard the voice. Then everything turned to the black.

"… Sir ?"

In the Geofront, the bridge was stunned. As their last hope was being trash by the Third Angel… The Eva roared so strongly that the sky seemed to be pierced. Gendo smiled... Or grinned.

"Berserker. We won."

'And now… I also know that you are still there, somewhere, Yui… I hope that you are not too mad at me for what I have done.'

"IF I CATCH MY STUPID HUSBAND I WILL BEAT HIM AS HARD AS THIS ANGEL !"

Was screaming Yui, as in her mindscape, she was pummeling the poor Sachiel. FASTER. HARDER… The Angel dared to hurt her little boy ? HE WOULD SUFFER. Yes, she had issues. But honestly, who does not ?

"If I was you, I would reap his arm to beat him with it."

Yui turned her head toward the source of sound in her so-lonely mindscape. It was a young boy, a bit older than her son… With the best pair of glasses she ever saw. Also, he was with cloths, unlike her. Explaining why she blushed a bit before a dress appeared on her.

"… Who the fuck are you ?"

"Kamina, Shinji's Big bro. Need help to beat the…"

"It would be my pleasure." Said the older woman.

The two ghosts grinned at each others, before the poor Sachiel began to weep for his life… though he did feel, somewhere deep inside of him, a bit of pride that the child and Lilim would beat him. The first. However, he also feared the reaction of his family. That thought made him weep stronger, before the silence… And the dark.

Then came the light.

"… What the…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : No, I don't possess Evangelion. Or an Otter. I would like an otter.

Author's note : Second chapter ! I… Was quite inspired lately, and I seriously hope I do not get a writer block soon.

ArtifactBC : Don't worry. It was just for the comical effect that Kamina said that. I don't have any idea right now for the shipping. Also, a special thank you for being my first review ! (It may explain why there is a bit more of Misato than initially planned.)

HHHHHH

Still in the white mindscape, three beings were talking. Well, actually, only two beings, as the Evangelion could only groar, like Godzilla. He was still hovering above them, chained to Yui.

"… So basically, you are a ghost from another dimension who decided to help my son to become a better man?" Asked Yui, now that the threat was defeated. It was good to have an outlet for her anger toward her husband. She… She clearly saw in Shinji's memories that Gendo clearly failed at his job. Seriously, she had some hopes he would not give Shinji to her family for crying outloud. Her goddamn father was a SEELE, and her brother… An idiot. On another hand, Yui was thinking that Gendo's family was not better… And also dead. So actually, maybe her idiot husband did not have many choice. She could also totally picture him thinking it was for the best.

"Yup" Said Kamina, lazily sitting in front of Yui. Seriously, Shinji was going to get all the girls with two parents like that. He was happy for him though. "You have no problem to believe me?"

"… I'm in a giant living robot" "ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR" "… Who call himself Bob, fighting being called Angels to prevent a third Impact that could either wipe out humanity or wipe out all living things on earth by sheer destructive power. A Ghost from another dimension doesn't even get a bip on my strangeness detector."

He had to admit she had a point.

"Anything you want to say to Shinji when I go back to the real world?"

"Tell him I'm proud of him, that he should get a girl and also to punch his father for me as the idiot is apparently working for the SEELE and my father." She said quite angrily, still not over that.

"Well, I'll will pass the message, don't worry." Yui grinned at the poor grammar, but the young boy was her only link to the living realm.

"RROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR"

"I'll also ask for more fish for you, Bob."

The Eva nodded and seemed… Happy? Kamina was quite surprised, but once again, he was apparently the only friend that Yui had here…

Suddenly, Kamina feel a tingling thing in his chest and looked to Yui.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. Until next time!"

"Take good care of my lil' boy!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Shinji woke up, his first thought was : "Damn it hurt. Everywhere. At the same time."

When he opened his eyes, he had another one. "… Why the angel is in front of me?"

In front of him, stood Sachiel, who was busy watching the TV. Well, an human sized Sachiel, who was as transparent as a… Ooooh. A ghost. Well, it was not that surprising, once Shinji thought about it. After all, he was seeing ghosts even before he met Kamina. Just… They were no fun and Shinji ignored them most of the time. Welp. Unfamiliar celling and a new ghost with him.

"… Hi ?"

"_Hello little slayer."_ Said the angel, as the news before him showed his… corpse. He didn't know how, but just when he thought about self-destructing, just before his death… Well, his… Opponent? Let's go with that. His opponent suddenly switched his combat-style, from a raging and unskilled beast to a more expert warrior style, killing the angel before he got a chance.

In the background, a French reporter was commenting « Les deux grands évènements de la semaine sont donc l'attaque d'un monster géant à Tokyo-3, grâce à l'aide du NERV. La branche française a également annoncé son soutien pour le deuxième évènement majeur de la journée : Le fait que Notre-Dame de Paris ait fini par être détruite, malgré les efforts divers et variées, suite aux dégâts des eaux causés par le second Impact. »

Sachiel looked at the little boy. The one who slayed him.

"_You did well. It was an honor to fight you, thought not a pleasure_."

"Well, sorry. It was kinda of necessary." Said Shinji, quietly. Sachiel looked at him, apparently dumbfounded.

"_YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME ? WHY DID YOU NOT ANSWER BEFORE WHEN I WAS TALKING ?!"_He was almost resigned to wait his reincarnation before having someone else to talk !

"… It is because you are a ghost. When you "speak", it transmits your thought, not the word." Shinji had actually experimented this a few times with some ghosts he helped with Kamina. Some were foreigners. That he could understand them was a nice thing to have.

"_Damn. Well… I guess I shall present myself ? I am Sachiel. The Angel of water."_

"Nice to… Well our first meeting was not nice, but…"

"_Don't worry, I get it. Not like I was happy with it too. I was just trying to rescue my father… And since his healing would probably create a explosion bigger than your island, I can understand why lilims are not keen to let me do that. However, it just means that my others brothers and sisters are coming."_

Said Sachiel, to a Shinji who sighed. More fighting, yaaaaay… Or not. Seriously.

"And why the angel of water?"

"_I made your oceans._"

Shinji looked at him… And was actually kind of impressed. If it was true, the Angel was ancient and really powerful. He wondered how did he managed to beat it as he was unconscious… But, now he had more questions.

"Did you saw another ghost with us? Blue hair, big voice…"

"Shinji, your mom is even sexier than the Misato chick !"

Said Kamina, as he phased through the wall. Loudly. Shinji rised an eyebrow.

"… Bro ? Explain ? Also, meet Sachiel."

Kamina looked at the Angel. The Angel looked at Kamina… And they shake their hand. Manly. While testing the "ghost" muscle of the other. After a while, they seemed satisfied.

".. Well, short story : your mom is in the giant robot, who call himself Bob by the way, she is hot and we took control when you lost your consciousness. She is also proud of you and want you to deck a punch on your father."

"_Oooh, that is why "Bob" switched his fighting style mid-way before my death ?_"

"Yeah, turn out she only learned how to fight in bar. Apparently, that is how she met your father…"

"By the way, Sachiel, before I forget, why did you called me a Lilim ?"

"_Did your specie finally named themselves ? Because, last time, there was still not a consensus among your race to name you. Therefore, to avoid having to memorize everything, we called you Lilim, as you are born from "mother" Lilim." _Said the angel, with some venom in his voice.

"… Bad parents ?" Both young boys could totally understand the Angel.

"_Well, Dad is awesome. He often helped your race, when you were young, you know ? He taught you how to use fire, make cloths and also how to make alcohol. Damn, I would really like to taste some wine. Greeks were so good at that. However Mom was a bitch. I mean she was all "IT IS YOUR JUDGEMENT DAY, YOU SHALL ALL PAY…" Then, we had a war in Heaven. We sleeped, my brethrens and me, while regenerating. We thought that Dad died, but I can feel him inside of your pyramid. If we had the remains of Mom, we wouldn't have to… Well… Kaboom you._" Said absent mindedly Sachiel.

Shinji actually laughed a bit at that, before trying to get up slowly. Very slowly. He then tried to see if his body was correctly working, making some movements… Kamina looked satisfied with Shinji body. He was too slender to look good with muscle, however he made sure that Shinji was actually nicely toned. At least, so the ladies can have some eye-candies.

"Well, let's go if we find someone, and eventually my father so I can deck him. Also she said why ?"

"Something about some seals. How they want to end the world or something and your dad is apparently helping them."

"Pretty sure you missed something. But close enough."

After exiting his chamber (and got dressed up), Shinji walked in the empty corridor, just meeting the blunette girl. She was still badly injured, and both ghosts actually felt bad for her.

"_Damn, poor girl. It was my fault ?" _Asked Sachiel, a bit uneasy.

"Na, don't worry. It was before your attack apparently." Said Kamina, as to not make his brother look crazy in front of a cute girl. Shinji looked at the wheeled-girl, and got behind her.

"Pilot Ikari ?" Asked the girl.

"You are in no condition to roll alone. Therefore, I shall help you." Said Shinji, as a matter of fact. Rei just nodded her head, appreciating the help, and the logic.

"… _Wow. They have the same range of emotion or something ?_"

"Apparently. Don't want to imagine the kid."

"Where did you wanted to go?"

Rei looked at the pilot… Commander's son. He looked a lot like her, emotionless. Was he, too, a Nephilim?

"I was trying to get back to my room before the Commander come. The doctor was checking me up, before some emergencies emerged. Probably someone who got really hurt."

Shinji simply nodded at her information. Well, nice. His father was coming. He wouldn't have to wait a long time before punching him.

"Do you truly see ghost, Pilot Ikari?" Asked Rei… Actually wondering about it. "Otherwise, I shall demand as you shall be relieved of your function as a pilot, for insanity." Mental issues were apparently mandatory to work in the NERV…

"Well, now, I have two ghost following me. My big brother, Kamina, who come from another dimension."

"Tell her she is sexy ! Or cute at least !"

"He say hello, and also the angel."

"_Hello younger sister."_Said Sachiel, feeling the true nature of Rei.

"Sachiel said "Hello Younger sister. He said also sorry for almost wiping us to retrieve his father."

Rei blinked. A lot of time. For those knowing her, it was how she expressed her surprise. Did… Did the Pilot just said outloud, that? But it was impossible that he knew that ! It was top secret information and even her was not cleared until… She was "mature" enough. She was also sure that the Commander would never released sensitive information to his son… So… There was only one possibility.

"… You can see ghosts. Ability acknowledged."

"Thank you. It is nice to meet someone who believes me and does not think I'm crazy."

"You still have mental issues. According to professor Fuyutsuki, it is mandatory in the NERV." This was not a joke. Not from Rei at least.

The two of them were silent after that. It was kind of strange.

"Ah Shinji ! Already trying to be nice to a cute girl ?"

The voice was from…

"The sexy lady !" Said Kamina. "_She seems nice, indeed._" Approved Sachiel, to the surprise of Kamina and Shinji... Before Shinji coughed, and looked at Misato. "_Hey, our species are cousins. I can totally appreciate a fine woman when I see one. I also know for a fact that we can cross-breed." _Kamina and Shinji squicked a bit at the thought.

"Hello miss Misato. Yes I was helping Rei, as she is in no condition to be alone."

Misato smiled, as Shinji failed to notice something… Oh, she was going to have some fun to crack his mask.

"So, you do not deny that you find Rei cute? It's true you look well together."

Kamina looked at Misato. "I LOVE THIS WOMAN." As he exploded of laughter.

As for Shinji ? He was embarrassed beyond what he thought he could feel. Damn her. Well, he did find that Rei had an exotic charm with her blue hair and red eyes. No, he was not really surprised about it. After all, Misato did have purple hair. Rei, her, looked at Misato, and tilted slowly her head. Also he had his hormons. Damn puberty.

"Cute? What does it mean?"

"… You said that, you explain to her."

Misato smiled as much as she could. Shinji probably thought he could embarrass her? Well, he was going to learn, that nobody could embarrass Misato Katsuragi.

Few minutes later, Rei actually had red cheeks and Shinji facepalmed himself hard. Both the ghosts were laughing their ass off.

"_Never laughed that much since Shamshel got drunk and tried to hit on Gaghiel!"_

Sachiel was maybe not alive anymore, but he had the time of his life. Also, he was not really upset about the "dead" thing. He knew what he was. He knew that, sooner or later, he would be reborn once again. Explaining why he was taking everything… So nicely.

Misato was still smiling, as she ended her explication.

"And that is why, you shall always be careful if a boy call you cute."

"So when I heard some boy at school saying they would want to hit my "booty", they were not talking about hurting me or my treasure chest?"

That comment just make Misato laugh hard on the floor. Honestly, she was so going to ask for Rei custody, if she was that fun.

"No, Rei. No. And if they try and you do not like them, don't hesitate to punch them."

"…Wouldn't unleashing the section 2 at them way more effective?"

Misato imagined the picture in her mind for a few second… and patted Rei on her head.

"You are a good girl. That is how you should think."

Rei liked being patted on the head. Commander Ikari did it once or twice, when she was a good girl.

"Thank you for your input, Captain Katsuragi."

"Well… Shinji ? I was tasked, initially, to bring you to your new home. Want to come ? I will show you something nice before." She said, teasingly… And yes ! She did bring some red on his cheeks. Aaah. She still got it.

However, Misato was not prepared for what happened in the elevator. As soon as Shinji saw Gendo, who was looking like he had an headache, she saw him punching his father like an experienced street fighter. More precisely, a perfect Shoryuken.

"Mom asked me to do that, father." Said flatly Shinji, massaging his hand. Yup, it was hurting, but it also meant that his father felt it. However, give credits where you shall, as Gendo was still standing and looked at his son, not pleased at all.

"Captain Katsuragi ? I shall speak with my son. You shall take him later."

His voice was cold and Misato could actually feel her skin tremble in fear. Did… Did Shinji just do that ? Shit… Well. At least, the Commander did not seem to want to kill him or fire him. However, Shinji was not going to like what was going to happen next.

…

After being escorted by some of the section 2 to Commander Room, Shinji looked at his father. He could definitely see and feel the resemblance between him and he. Then they were alone, together in the grim room. The grim and dark room.

So Shinji did not expected what happened next. He did not expect his father to look at him, crossing his hand in front of his head, with the orange glasses obscuring his face… and maybe a grin ?

"… Why did you do that ?"

Gendo brought Shinji there for one good reason : It was the only piece that the SEELE couldn't spy. So, on the small… Hope… that Shinji actually did saw his mother…

"…Mom told big bro ghost to ask me to punch you, as she fears that you are helping Seals to take over the world or something."

Said flatly Shinji, as his father looked at him… See. Gendo was smart. He was very smart. He also knew from the reports that Shinji was intelligent enough to not mispronounce SEELE… But also, he couldn't have knowledge of them. There was only one conclusion, and it was…

"Oh fuck. You can see ghost."

Shinji looked at his father, dumbfounded. Also, quite irritated. "Wait. Wait wait wait. There are truly seals trying to destroy the world ?!"

"Actually, it is way more complicated than that. And no, I'm not working with them. I'm infiltrating them so I can save your mother and fuck them in the process."

"_He is speaking the truth"_ Said flatly Sachiel. Kamina and Shinji looked at the ghost, and Gendo took it as the cue that his son was speaking with his… "Friends". _"I can see the lies in front of me."_

"That… Is quite convenient."

"Oh, and Shinji, tell him that Bob want to eat fish."

"Oh, yeah, and apparently, the Eva Unit-01 want to be called Bob and to eat more fish. According to Kamina, he is like a kind Godzilla."

Gendo looked at his son… "… Truly ?" "Truly." Gendo sighed. "It shall… Be done. Can your friend tell Yui next time that… Well… I love her ? And I'm working to get her back ?"

Shinji and Kamina nodded. "And also punched you for abandoning me." Gendo looked at his son, and seemed… Sad?

"… Shinji… I am not the most stable of man. I'm also trying to outwit and win a shadow war against the Illuminati. Trying to raise you while doing that…"

"… I can understand that. Not that I forgive you or anything but… I can understand" Said Shinji. After all, Sachiel was still nodding.

"… Also, I saw you riding bike with Misato." Gendo smiled truly this time. "Chicks love man who rides bike. You shall have special permission, as long as her car is still under reparation."

Shinji nodded, before Gendo stand up.

"However, we have our roles to play. I cannot promise you to keep you safe, though I shall do my best. Also, I will have to punish you for decking me. An advice for next time. Do not be so rigid when you hit someone. That can break your hand. Also, do not investigate what happened in the Second Impact. The less you know, the better you act, the less you are in danger."

"Noted." Said Shinji. Sachiel was still nodding. Wow. A cabal of seals were trying to dominate the world…

"So your punition will be to be the caretaker of Captain Katsuragi." Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"You mean…" "I know what I mean. You will have to clean her apartment and she shall have authority on you."

Shinji had a feeling of dread. Misato, her, sneezed, thinking it was probably the pollen.

"Well, I totally revised what I think about your dad. He seems cool." "_Maybe a bit too calm and alone. But he does love your mother._"

"And Shinji ? Unless we are alone and here… Don't call me Dad. Don't expect me to call you anything else than Pilot Ikari… And know I will have to hurt you, in some way, for us to win. I shall look as emotionless as possible. I will never apologize in public. However, I want you, here and now… Know that I never wanted for you to be caught up in this fight. If it was possible, I would have preferred to take you home after having saving your mother."

Shinji stayed silent… And looked at his father. Not that he forgave the man, or anything, thought Sachiel was still checking what he was saying. But at least, he could understand him more. Accept what he was. A broken old man, who was trying his best, as he was. Also, he was really in love with his mother, and Shinji could totally see that.

"Understood… Dad."

"And I will also have to deck you, as everyone expect me to do that. I have a reputation, you understand."

"Wait what ?"

Then, Shinji was unconscious. Gendo looked at his punch. 'Ha. Still got my good ol'punch."

…

"So… Shinji can truly see ghost?"

"I had a discussion with Rei. Apparently, she thinks so too. And we have a new precious source of information, as the Angel with my son. However, the less Shinji know, the less he is in danger of the SEELE."

"He truly thinks that some… Seals are actually intelligent and organized like the Illuminati?"

"Yes."

"… Gendo, I do not know how you can manipulate the people like you do, without lying."

Gendo smiled at the old professor.

"I was married to Yui, professor. You have no idea how it was hard to sneak beat Yui in a game of Poker."

Yui sneezed in the Evas, as she was teaching Bob to speak normally. She had been at it for five years. Still no progress. However, he was good at the Belote. (French card game.)

"So you have an extra card, and your son doesn't hate you as hard as before? It is a good day for you."

"Well, he will hate me when he will see the apartment of Captain Katsuragi."

Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo, horrified. "This is evil, even for you. Even by SEELE standard."

"I know. By the way do you know if a barfight is the good method to socialize with a son?"

"So you are gonna live with me?"

"Apparently the Commander Bastard thinks of it as a punishment." Thought the young Ikari didn't understand how living with a flirty sexy woman was a punishment. However, he was scared by the fact that, the chief scientist, laughed ominously. Like an evil overlord, or as Sachiel put it, his mother.

Still, he had a Misato clinging on him as he was driving, happily might he add. He actually liked, now, to pilot a bike. Well he was pretty sure there would be no consequence ever to the stealing.

Somewhere else, a pissed Biker was seriously pissed.

However, strangely, Misato asked for Shinji, to go at a certain place. He was quite curious about how she couldn't find her way in the NERV, but navigate the city like it was the back of her gentle hand. Wait. Bad thought! Bad thought!

"_Damn, I saw some piece of your architecture during my attack, but, by my father, humanity clearly progressed a lot since Babylonia."_

The two ghost were just… Flying around. And talking. Sachiel was quite laidback and Kamina was friendly toward him. Also, they had the same taste for a lot of thing. Protecting their family, going fast…

It was quite fun really.

However, their fun was interrupted, because of the baffling view that Misato showed to Shinji.

A forest of light, contrasted by the nascent twilight, as the sea was colored by the dying sun. The light was reflected across the buildings, as the city was reviving. Life was back, and they had the privilege to see it. Misato hugged by behind Shinji, who had a chill, a good chill, in his back.

"This is thanks to you. You protected the city, and everyone in it."

"_Man, would I have felt bad, had I blown it to bit, as I planned to."_

"Dude, seriously? That is being a sore loser"

"_Well, that way, my brethrens wouldn't have to fight you and the young Shinji."_

"Still being a sore loser"

"_Oh you…_"

While the two ghosts were fighting each other, Shinji took the time to appreciate the situation… And he gave to Misato her reward: A true smile.

"Thank you" Then he blushed once again, as he was a bit too close to her. Misato laughed, nicely once again. Apparently it was the adrenalin that made Shinji overlooked the situation last time. Nice.

After Kamina lost to Sachiel, the little group went to Misato's apartment, and she opened the door.

"Welcome home Shinji" She said, smiling. The teen entered the room and… Then he saw the state of the apartment.

"HOLY …"

"_Damn, Dad destroyed Sodom and Gommhora for less than that !"_

"I've grown in a litteral trashcan and it was cleaner than that !"

Saying it was the pit of Nurgle would have been an offense and a compliment to the god. An offense because even he was not that dirty. A compliment because it was a masterpiece of his cult. Misato smiled cutely, as if it was normal.

"Well Shinji, as the Commandeer said, you are in charge of the entire chore."

Shinji felt his poker face cracked even harder than earlier this day.

…

In the NERV, in the Commandeer's room.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

Gendo smiled and all the SEELE were convinced that, yes, Gendo was hating his son, and gave him the worst punition ever.

…

"SACHIEL. PUT THE MUSIC."

"_Music launched !"_

Cracking his hands, Shinji had a light in his eyes, and determination was flowing in her body. Misato was looking at the boy cleaning her apartment, smiling… And chugging a good beer meanwhile he did it. Apparently, Shinji was against even thinking about cooking, unless the apartment was clean. Yup. She got the perfect maid. She wondered if the stoic boy would look good in the dress. Shinji didn't even bother to react to the dreading feeling. However, the ghosts were laughing at his choice of music: "Fight to win".

Still. His well-toned body was fun to watch. Too bad he was a biiiit to young for her. However, in few years, provided they won? She wouldn't mind rocking his world.

Then she smiled, thinking about Rei. Well. Maybe someone would get him first.

"By the way, Misato… Why do you have two fridges?"

"Hmm ? It's for my other roommate. He is nice, you will see."

"_Is it customary for the humanity to live in fridge?"_

"Nope. Not at all" Responded Shinji. It make a bit shudder Misato. She did forget the habits for the boy to speak with the "spirit" as he said. She was lucky that the voices in his head were nice. It could have been bad!

'But that interest me.'

"Shinji ? You can take a bath after you are done. I will cook…"

"Yeah, no. I am still cleaning some of your meal, and I'm pretty sure both the Vatican treaty AND the Geneva Convention forbid them. I can pay if you want, but you order something. For the love of God."

"Shinji, you just killed an Angel."

"_Say the officer wearing an orthodox cross."_

"Say the officer wearing an orthodox cross." Repeated Shinji. Having said angel as an advisor, an invisible one at that, was really nice.

Misato looked at him, surprised. How… How did he know that? Yes, it was indeed pot meet kettle situation, but still. That was surprising, especially coming from him. It was like speaking with Rei, if she knew what sarcasm was.

Having won the argument, Shinji continued his work... When suddenly…

"Warrrk" Made some garbage he was on the verge of throwing.

"… What ?"

"WAAAAAARK"

A penguin jumped at his face, apparently angry that he was trapped under the garbage. "Waark waaark!"

Then he looked around him, after scaring a bit Shinji, who fell on his ass. The penguin looked at Kamina and Sachiel. Both looked at him.

"Wark."

"… Sachiel ? Did the penguin just say hello to us?"

"_I… think. Hey, little buddy, can you hear us?"_

Pen-Pen looked at Sachiel and made a strange sound.

"_Waaaaark." _Said Pen-pen in a perfect angelic speak.

"Shinji, what is happening?"

Shinji looked at Misato… trying to understand what he was seeing.

"Your Penguin is talking with my ghosts."

Misato was looking at Pen-Pen… then shrugged. Welp. That could be worse. On a side note, she needed two more beers. Shinji asked for the authorization to have one, and Misato grinned.

"Only after your bath, young boy."

"… I will need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own this show. Don't sue me.

If it's in italic, it is an angel speaking.

'Otter' is someone thinking.

"Otter" is someone speaking.

Author's note : Thank you, Roberto! It is always a pleasure to have some reviews ^^

By the way, yes, all of the cooking made by Shinji will be true French food. Because, sorry, but we do have some of the best food in the world.

I also added adventure as a tag, because I felt that while there was some humor, it was not full humoristic. It had indeed a bit of plot and development.

Finally, I will probably not write a chapter next week and the following one, because of final exam ^^' So sorry for my followers !

« You want me to do what?"

"I want you to check if Shinji has taken any class in cooking in his life." It was a very serious Misato who was asking that to some Sec2. The request was kinda strange. However, Captain Katsuragi did outrank him, so he had to do that… Not that it was an hard thing to do.

"May I ask why? I mean, everyone know he is your… housemaid, I have no other word for it. But he can't cook that bad, no?"

"That is the opposite actually."

"I beg your pardon?"

"… An high school student should not be able to make a "Filet-mignon", with a "Sauce au vin rouge et aux champignons"" Said Misato, quoting with her finger. "It was probably the best meal in my life, and he cooked it like it was nothing."

The intelligence member of the Sec2 checked briefly, then, smirking. It was a nice story… But… Hmm

"According to this, there was a time when Shinji was younger, he would experiment and cook for his uncle. He never truly stopped, and his uncle actually let him choose what he would buy. So maybe his uncle taught him so he wouldn't have to cook anymore?"

"…Mmmmh, that is indeed possible." It would explain why Shinji was indeed a good housekeeper. Because, yesterday, after seeing she was still going to buy some garbage fast-food, he decided to cook. She never knew you could almost achieve an orgasm culinary speaking. However, Shinji did teach her that it was possible. She was impatient to get more later. She just hoped everything went well at school.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_So this is a School? A place where knowledge is transmitted from one generation to another for the betterment of Mankind as a whole?"_

"Or as a prison where you will be so bored that sometimes, fighting in a giant robot seems way more appealing, despite the death risk."

Sachiel looked at Kamina, dubious about that claim. He couldn't comprehend this. Knowledge helped mankind since lost time. How learning could be boring?

"_Surely, you are jesting once again. I'm sure school is a wonderful place where you can socialize and learn more about being human, life and society."_ Said the Angel with a joyful tone, as Shinji went for his first day. While Kamina was smiling, the young boy seemed as usual. And by that, we mean he could be in competition with Rei for the best emotionless face.

Nonetheless to say, there are different, better ways to make friends than being as cold and dismissive as Shinji was.

"Yes, your hand seems nice."

"… It is convention to shake hand upon meeting, you know? To make friends."

"… I do know that."

"Then why you don't shake my hand?" Said an exasperated young boy, as the new one in class was purposely ignoring him and humiliate him. Seriously, it would teach him to try to be nice to the new guy. Kensuke, in the background looked at that, funnily. However, he was worried by the absence of his friend, Touji. If his family quitted Tokyo-3, his friends would have warned him. Also, he didn't believe the "No casualty report" as there was no way in hell that such epic battle didn't cause any death, even by accident.

"Mainly because I do not wish you to be my friend" said Shinji, coldly as he began to do something more interesting, such as eating his bento, mainly with French food. Many girls actually looked at it, and they would have loved to eat some. We are not speaking only about Shinji.

"… The fuck ?"

"Well, I saw you harassing a girl during the last break. As you may know, this kind of inappropriate behavior is… Not well-respected. Therefore, I see no advantage to be your friend. In fact I see more advantage to not be associated with you." Well actually, it was Kamina, but the boy who turned pale didn't have to know that. Let's keep the "I see ghost" quiet for the moment. Not to mention the "I pilot giant robot". Yes, as Kamina and Sachiel put it, it would bring attention to him, but he hated that. He just wanted a quiet life, possibly as a cook. However, he still thanked the spirit of Bocuse for showing him his true path as a cook master. [Note from the author : Bocuse was one of the French greatest cook] Who would have guessed he died in the Second Impact in Japan? He helped the ghost to join afterlife by becoming his pupil… That explained maybe the reaction yesterday, of Misato. The training was totally worth it.

"… I was not harassing her! Stop lying!"

"Sorry. You were just forcefully talking to her, to persuade her to show her body at your discretion, otherwise you would say to all your friends she is a slut. "Some people in class snickered at that comment… Not to mention that Hikari had her eyes shining bright like a terminator.  
"However, I am still sure it is not love, but lust at best. And bad lust at that."

"I am sorry Ikari, can you please repeat to me what you just said ?" Said the angel of death/class rep. Her smile was as cold as the deepest pit of hell. At that moment, this precise moment, Johnson knew: He fucked up.

"Literally what I said. I can give you a transcript if you want, I remember everything exactly."

"_Well, I remember everything exactly"_

Johnson, then, tried the most logical thing to do in this circonstance: He ran away. Or at least he tried. See, ghost around Shinji can move small to medium object, hardly. In this case, Kamina and Sachiel pushed a bag together. Johnson, whose true name was Akira, then fell on the ground as he tripped on it. Akira felt then the cold hand of the reaper on his head, and Hikari smiled at him.

"He shall have a discussion with me… Ikari, why are you extending you hand to me?"

"… Because, while I don't want to be his friend, I certainly want to be your."

Hikari looked at Shinji. Well the boy seemed nice, and he was new. Moreover, he was not a pervert, from what she could gather, and had his head on his shoulder. That is more than most of the men of the world. She took the extended hand, with her remaining one. Akira could feel his skull beginning to crack. It was rumoured that Hikari grasp strength was around one hundred kilo. That was false.

No equipment was actually sturdy enough to study that.

Then school proceeded as usual…

Honestly, it was fairly boring and Sachiel seriously hoped it was exceptional. Then, he saw the look of Kamina and Shinji, and knew. He knew school was not an happy place. An angel cried.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, Shinji, right? Last time, we did not have the time to present ourselves. I am Ritsuko Akagi, you can call me Professor Akagi."

After school, some men in black with the NERV insigna took him in car. They had to bring him, once again, into the NERV HQ for some experiments. Shinji would have liked if his father thought about telling him that yesterday, but… Well, nobody is perfect, and especially not Gendo. When he arrived, he was greeted by… Well, a beautiful blonde, thought it was quite obvious it was not natural. Shinji wondered if his father did pick his staff on look?

"No, your father doesn't pick us on our looks, despite what you could think"

Said Ritsuko, as she guessed what went through his mind. Yes he was still as emotionless as ever. However, Ritsuko was forced to spend time with Rei during… their experiment. It was just a switch to one another. It still impressed Shinji, as he knew most of people didn't know what went through his mind, until he met them with blunt honesty.

'Thought he does have good taste' had to admit Rits to herself. This time, as there was no sign of monster bent of humanity destruction to save daddy, Shinji had the opportunity to have a tour of the place, with Ritsuko as his guide. He had to admit it was even better than last time: top notch equipment, competent people… And even a working coffee machine.

"Yes, it was in fact one of the main point of the budget : make sure the machine is always full, and functional. We cannot function on emergency without our dose of caffeine."

'This is legit' Thought Shinji, as they got on the bridge. People there were working on side-project for the Evangelion as there was no angel requiring them to read… things, Shinji guessed.

"Here is the main trio, aka those who do 80% of the work here. Maya Ibuki, my personnal assistant" Said Ritsuko, as she showed a delicate brunette, who seemed happy to see Shinji. "She looks nice" said Kamina… Before he squinted a bit his eyes, and smiled. "But ten to one she is on the "other side"" "_What ?"_ "I mean, she probably likes girl." "_How did you deduce that? … Wait no, I guess. Guts feeling.""_Sachiel, you are not fun if you begin to understand me that well after a day." "_Or you are too easy to read._"

Then two ghosts began to fight each other in the background, as Shinji sighed and looked at Maya.

"I will be counting on you and you work to keep me safe in battle."

"Oh, don't worry. It is safe to say that she is responsible for the first Eva weapons: The progressive knife!"

To everyone else on the bridge, they had the confirmation that Shinji was the son of his father. He only raised one eyebrow, and his looks was enough to say he wanted an explanation.

"It is an Eva-sized knife who vibrate throught matters to cut…"

"Mean like a mandalorian sword in Star wars?" Said Shinji, looking at Maya who blushed a bit.

"I didn't have the time to make a functional laser sword, but I am still working on it!"

Shinji looked at the girl… And approved her with his hand. Maya was filled with delight as someone else here understood her geeky passion. Well actually, Ritsuko too, but she had to maintain a professional front. However that was why she never stopped any project like that from Maya. That and the fact she was, indeed, very good at designing working weapon. She ran by her the project Jet Alone, and her reaction convinced Ritsuko that their "concurrent" was a complete joke.

"Then, here is Shigeru Aoba" There was a man, with long hair and Shinji looked at him. They had eye contact…

"Powerwolf." "Nightwish" "Dream Theater." "Dragonforce." They smiled at each other. Then Aoba continued. "I will be also the one to teach you how to shoot with a gun, so you don't miss when you will be fighting."

Shinji ran a small calculation in his head. "They made bullet that big ?! It must have cost too much !? What if I miss? And did the angel had their… Herm…" "_Light of our Soul, or as human put it: AT-Field, if I read this correctly. Ask them if it stand for Absolute terror or terrain. I'm curious." _"AT field ? I mean, either I am close enough to pierce it with my own, either my gun is useless unless I learn how to cover my bullet with it!"

Aoba sighed. "It was the condition so that USA helped to finance the Evas. It costs really a lot and they like guns. So, of course they would want the biggest gun, even if it is useless and possibly doom the world." Yeah, his nihilistic point of view still showed in his work…

"By the way, AT stand for Absolute Terror or Terrain? Because it sure scared me to death"

"Yes." Said the bridge, in choir. Sachiel snickered at that. It was a good answer and it did well to honor the light of his soul.

"And last, but not least, Makoto Hyuga."

"Before you ask, I have no link to Hinata or Neji and I cannot do the byakugan. Don't ask that." Said bluntly the man, as too much people said the joke. "I am Captain's assistant, so if you want tactics advice and she is not here, do not hesitate." "I will remember the offer, thank you."

Ritsuko then smiled wildly. "And now, to the room of torture! We have to make you a plugsuit."

"I beg your pardon?" Said Shinji, as everyone shuddered in compassion. Ritsuko was still smiling, but not the nice smiling anymore. More the Joker's smile.

"You will beg for it later."

At this moment, Shinji did the most intelligent thing: he tried to run. Too bad Ritsuko always had a dart-pistol on her. She also had Aoba blackmailed as a backup support. Now? All she had to do is to wait for him to wake up.

Her laugh vibrated in the hall, as everyone remembered that Ritsuko was indeed a mad scientist.

'I'm sorry son. However, she has to stay here. I don't want to imagine having her as an enemy or working directly under the SEELE.' Thought Gendo as he saw his son being prepared for the making of the plugsuit. Everyone remembered how even Rei tried to run away from that trial, even if Gendo actually ordered her to submit. Last time, they had to clear every air conduct to find her.

And for the sake of Shinji's self-esteem, or what is left of him, we will skip this section. Whatever you think happened probably happened with the addition of a soda. Why the soda? Try to imagine what the worst you can do with it. It may involve a "plop".

Of course, Shinji walked strangely back to Misato, who was warned to take him home, after Rits was done with him. Even she feared her friend, especially after one night when they experimented. Since then, Misato never looked at a cat the same way and it mayyyy have influenced her decision to have a penguin instead of a cat. That and the fact that Pen-pen was an excellent electric worker.

She even tried to drive safely, for once. Emphasis on the "tried" and you will have a good estimate of our not-so-stoic hero.

"I'm finally home" He said, as he went into the sanctuary, where no pain could be suffered… To find Kamina and Sachiel watching cartoons. "Seriously?"

"Hmm? I did not remember leaving the TV on?" Said Misato, as she was going to switch off before the end of the cartoon, to the dismay of both ghost. They wanted to know the ending of the Trigon arc of Teens Titans!

Sadly, they would not know, as Shinji did nothing to dissuade her to do that. The look in his eyes explained everything. He was tortured, at the hand of the enemy and they ran. They left him there. They had to be punished.

"_NOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "_I wanted to see if my RaexRobin ship would sailed!" "_You watched only one episode!" "_IT WAS ENOUGH! ENOUGH TO GIVE A RESPITE TO THE LILI… herm, HUMANITY! Such a masterpiece should not be destroyed!"_

Shinji looked at Sachiel, quite… Disappointed. He was supposed to be a best of untold power, having created ocean and knows Mankind for all it history. He didn't expect him to be such a dork.

"So we can count on your help for the next angel?" Asked in a whisper Shinji, to the angel… Who then, regained a bit of the respect of Shinji.

"_I was joking. They are still my family. I shall not intervene, but I will not help you fight them." _Shinji smiled. He did not expected more from him: of course he would not ask Sachiel to betray everything he stood for! He had more respect for him than that. Kamina approved too. Sure, Sachiel was a funny dude to be around, but… Family first. Hey, if someone could understand that, it was him! The great Kamina!

"Hey dude… Just to let you know. If we find her… you know… Your mom… you said you could use her to resurrect you father without killing us all?" Asked Kamina, just to be sure he got everything right…

"_Well technically, the explosion resulting could still wipe out humanity. However, I am pretty sure I can convince my brother, with Shinji's help, to not be…" "_Dicks?" "_Yes, exactly. We would do the ceremony in outer space, with the help of mankind, and then… Well… Father would make everything right. Such as your pole, me, all my family you will probably kill… Hey, maybe he would resurrect Kamina? Or sent you back in your dimension!"_

The blue-haired boy stopped in his tracks. Have a chance to live again? That would be nice. Reeaaaally nice, especially if he could see once again his… gang… And Yoko.

Shinji simply nodded. He didn't trust Sachiel that much yet. He was still putting his family above mankind, and Shinji knew it. However, he saw that Sachiel was a man of culture, thought he didn't know the truth of BBxRae.

Smiling a bit more in his mind, Shinji began his work as the cook of the home. It was time to relax and make a "Coq à la sauce moutarde et crème".

That day, Misato learned that yesterday, Shinji was too tired to cook as his full capacity. Misato then asked for Shinji's legal custody. Also, she would definitely pay for him to become a professional cook once the war ended.

"_I honestly want to try that"_

"Yeah me too. Eating is one of the things I miss the most. Shinji's cooking also seems so delicious that it is a punishment to not being able to eat it."

"_If only I could use my AT field… I would be able to eat it!"_

"Did you try it?"

"… _Well not yet but…" _Sachiel was going to say something, but… He had never been a ghost. So… Maybe he could… Kamina looked with hope Sachiel, as he managed to grab a bit from Shinji, who was curious too… And then the ghost bit it using what he could of his light of soul.

And Paradise was known to him, once again.

Sachiel fell on the floor, trying to cope with the new meaning of life.

Kamina looked at Shinji. "I will get lessons on how to use THAT. I WANT TO EAT" "Yeah, and I will listen veryyyy patiently."  
Smiled the boy. It would be a nice weapon to add, if anything, to his arsenal. Ghost were a fountain and knowledge, and him? He was a sponge.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Then the days passed, as the trio had a routine beginning to unfold. Kamina managed to coerce Sachiel into training him, and Shinji, into the use of the AT Field. Turned out, that human had a very weak one, to the opposite of the angels. The strength of the AT-Field came from the certainty of one being himself. The less doubt you had on what you were, the more of your soul you could exert on the world.

Therefore… Well Shinji AT-field was really weak. He could push a pen with it. It was so weak it probably didn't even registered on the MAGI radar. As for Kamina… All he wanted was enough to grab a bite. While Shinji did not have many friends at school, because of his behavior, cold and emotionless, he did have company. Such as, and he was happy of it… Rei Ayanami, once she could come again. Like him, she did not speak for idle things, and she was quiet. The good kind of quiet. Also, he did not understand why, but Kamina would often take Sachiel off, and they would go do their… things… When he was with Rei. They really did not speak much. Only to propose to the other a bit of their bento. Even their meeting was… Calm. Not cold, calm. To her, Shinji was a fellow pilot. He was like her: He had a purpose, and he knew it. What was irrelevant of the mission, was… Well irrelevant. Not to mention the fact she did believe in him and his ghosts. There was no problem explaining her why some of his food would disappear in air. However, she did understand the importance of good food as she tasted Shinji's Bento. Her own was… Distasteful in comparison. She would have to take cooking lesson, for her own sake. Mainly because she need that kind of food now.

That small change in her behavior made her do something else.

"Ayanami? You want to know… What?"

"How can I get P… Ikari to teach me cooking? You are the only girl that I know sufficiently to ask for instruction." Asked quietly Rei, in private.

The class rep almost squealed in delight. She had no idea that Rei could even feel like that! She had to probe for more information. It was gold gossip material, on Rei and Shinji. He was really mysterious and none of them knew anything about him. Any information on him was wanted.

"And why do you want him to do that?"

The blue-haired nephilim looked at Hikari. The question was… Logic. Trade of knowledge.

"Last time, when I was with him alone on the roof… It was the most wonderful thing. It was godlike. I never felt anything like that as I ate everything…"

Hikari blinked in surprise… Blushing. Wait. Rei did not mean…. She had to be sure

"… You are speaking about his cooking, right? As you had lunch with him?"

"… Of course." Said Rei, confused. "What else could I have meant?"

Hikari looked at Ayanimi, squinting her eyes. "Rei. What do you know about boys?" Was Rei that way because… She was just ignorant? Hikari had not really many things to do, as what she did to Akira scared straight everyone into a good behavior. Kamina always swore that he saw a ghost almost getting out of Akira's body, before Hikari forcefully put him back into it. Shinji did not think it was true, but on the off chance it was… He really did not want to piss her off.

Hikari used her inhuman grasp on Rei shoulder.

"My dear, you are going to have a full course."

"… On what subject, Class Rep Hikari?"

"Everything a girl your age should know by instinct." Said with a smile the class rep. Rei felt like she was trapped with another Ritsuko, and feared what was to come.

"There will be test and grades? Is it relevant to school?" Rei did not want to do anything irrelevant to her orders. Commander disliked it.

"… Yes Rei. I will grade you." Rei had to comply.

No, Rei did not become a real girl after just one talk. Thought, she began to speak a bit more, and more she spoke with other girls… the more misunderstanding she would cause.

"And… Do you know if Shinji is manly?"

Rei took a second to process the question, and to make a convenable answer that would not breach the secret of her duty.

"According to Shinji's guardian, he is the best ride she ever had."

Every girl stopped in their thinking, as to what Rei just casually, coldly said. Hikari smiled, as she began to understand more and more about her. Either Rei was the biggest troll on earth, either she was reaaaaally sheltered. Most likely the second option.

"Precision, Ayanami"

"Yes, Class Rep. According to Misato, Shinji is one of the best biker she knows." Said Rei, as all girl were still… Well quite interested. Sure, it was not what they first thought, but it was really interesting.

"He knows how to ride bike? When did she learn that? When did HE learn?"

Rei took less than a second this time.

"During the last attack. He took a bike to bring her and him into safety as soon as possible. It may, or not, include the fact they had to dodge explosion."

It was… Not really a secret around school that Rei was probably involved with military. Not all Section 2 were good, and a lot of student actually saw the men in black. It also explained why she often had to say she could, or not, confirm a fact. However, what she did imply did not go past them.

That is how, among girls, Shinji quietly got the reputation of a young and quiet badass. Also, in the home education class, he… well, the teacher actually asked Shinji to teach the class in his stead. Because he tasted it. He tasted it and knew that he would never be on par. It helped Rei request to have private cooking lesson with Shinji, who did accept.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What do you think about what happens at school with your boy, Gendo?"

Gendo was in his trademarked posture, as he was making new contingency as for the fact his son could see ghost. How could he convince them to work for him without his son knowledge? How interact with them? It would an invaluable source of intelligence: an invisible and intangible agent. No risk of being discovered. Could travel fast and no one the wiser. Fortunately, he had a phd in metaphysic, among others things. That was why the SEELE put him in Gehirn in the first place. He would find a way… As it could may be help him even talk with Yui.

"… He thinks of Rei as a friend/collaborator, and vice-versa. No intimate feelings between the two. However, it may change. As for Rei at school… I'm happy. Fuyutsuki, I suck at parenting, right ?"

The old mentor looked at his pupils and sighed.

"I thought your decision to send Shinji away was rash at the beginning. However, when I saw how you fared with Rei, my only concern now, was the fact you did not choose the best guardian."

"And you know as well as me that it was out of my hand. However, now, if we could just bring one ghost from Shinji's side to our… We could get back at the bastard."

"… Gendo, I'm going to put it simply. Did you simply thought about asking Shinji to get back to the one asshole who put him with his uncle? Don't ask for the SEELE specifically. Ask for… Well… Everything. Bank account, dirty secrets… Everything."

"That… Is a good idea. If anything, SEELE will think I'm just investigating the only one member that I know of. They also know he is really good at keeping their existence secret and would not be immediately on their guard. Also, it will be fun to watch them trying to found the mole. Maybe… We could instigate a civil war among them?"

Fuyutsuki smiled at that thought.

"Maybe from Berlin ? That way, we could ask for Unit-02 earlier, to decrease his influence inside the committee?"

"And that is why I pay you for." Both men smiled at their plan, planning to talk to Shinji later. They just needed an occasion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, any idea of what happened to Touji? Any news anyone? Hikari?"

The Class rep sighed.

"No clue either. I tried to see him at home, but it has been destroyed in the fight." Shinji yawned. It was not like he could have battle the giant angel in a better way. Although Sachiel did seems a bit sorry about the fact he could have caused so many trouble. It was a source of endless fun for Kamina, who picked on him.

"Class Rep Hikari? Did you not visit him to collect information on him?" Said Rei, quietly. Some girls looked at her, then at Hikari. While Rei was still very disturbing, and very blunt with her words, she had also a sharp insight into the others peoples.

"Rei!" Hikari's reaction was priceless and would be a prime material for teasing for the days to come. Rei, her, did not understand her reaction.

"However, NERV did not report any casualty from the fight. Therefore, this Touji is most probably still alive." Remarked politely Shinji. That did help him to relax. He knew his father was as blunt as him, and would have told him if he had killed someone. "_Yes, no casualties except for me."_ "To be fair, you began and almost destroyed the world." "_Point taken."_

"Yes, but I call bullshit on that. A fight this big without any casualty ? It is not possible in any way" said darkly Kensuke, as he missed his best friend.

"NERV said…" Defended himself Shinji… When someone opened the door with a small kick. Touji entered the class, without any care for anyone and seemed clearly pissed off at something.

"TOUJI!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know my name. What's up, guys?"

In one instant, Touji became the center of the classroom, at the notable exception of Shinji and Rei, as they detached their attention from him to something more interesting, like the bird outside. It was a nice day.

They did not know of a little something. And they should have paid attention to Touji's story, and what happened to his sister. Well, Sachiel did, and was happy to know he didn't kill anyone. Kamina, him, listened a bit more to Touji and Kensuke, as he found himself a lot into Touji. Though, obviously, Touji was less awesome.

Not to mention, the fact that Hikari maybe dropped the fact that Shinji was currently running, without his knowledge, for the place of most badass kid at school. With Kensuke's discoveries, Touji decided to take a safe bet, and worst case scenario… Well, he would be a lot more relaxed.

Not to mention that, yes. Shinji did revealed his identity as a pilot, but not exactly the way you would have thought.

"Sachiel, why did you press the button?" Said Shinji behind his teeth and glaring at the angel with the power of a thousand sun. the Angel made a trollface. Or what looked like one.

"_Still had not paid you back for killing me."_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hey bas… WOUAH!"

Touji did try to sucker punch Shinji, afterschool, as he walked alone. To the surprise of the two stooges, Shinji riposted with a perfect roundhouse kick. It connected with Touji's shoulder, and made him fall.

"I know for your sister. If you want to yell at someone, yell at the big monster, not me. I was an emergency pilot. I was not even supposed to be activated, and my training, with a GIANT ROBOT was… Nonexistant. However, if you want still to fight…"

"YOU BET I AM!" Said an angry Touji… Before he saw Shinji taking a Jet Kun Do posture.

"I have been trained for four years by the spirit of Chuck Norris. Bring your ass if you want to try." Said our hero.

Touji spitted on the ground… And prepared to fight… When the Angel alarm. Shinji looked at his opponent, and said.

"Now, if you excuse me. I have a city to save. You should evacuate, and stay in the bunker for once. So, you know, don't get crushed."

Said Shinji as he began to take off…

"Bastard, I will deck you next time."

"You will try and fail." Simply stated Shinji, as he walked away. Rei joined him soon after.

"You have been trained by Chuck Norris?" She asked, a bit surprised… And blinked when Shinji snickered.

"I wish! No, I just really like Walker Texas Ranger and learned how to pose like I know what I do."

"However, I did train Shinji for barfight and streetfight" Said Kamina to Sachiel.

"_Isn't it a bit weak compared to, you know, true martial arts?"_

"… Well actually, no. Fighters like me and Shinji can take a lot more of punishment. Also, we are better in our environment. We are used to use it. Not to mention, everybody tend to underestimate us. We just need to connect and BAAAM. We beat up the dude."

"_Interesting… I shall watch you fight. But as I said…"_

"No intervention, we know Sachiel" Said Shinji in a whisper, as the Section 2 escorted the two pilots into the Geofront.

Well… It was time to fight apparently. For real this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note : "I'm an otter" : Speak  
'I'm an otter' : Think  
"_I'm an otter_ ": Angel langage.

« So… Any info Sachiel ? »

_« Well, she is Shamshel. She is a nasty one, and i would not like to be you, young one. »_ Said the Angel, as he felt his sister coming to them, with all that entails. Too bad, he would have loved to live another week or two with the Lili… Humans. They were humans. Not their mother.

Shinji sighed. Well, it was true that Sachiel wanted to stay neutral in this fight. The young boy could understand, and Kamina too, for once. He would not imagine if he was forced to fight Simon or the other in the old gang, because they were… in opposing side.

The car was going fast, as the Section 2 was bringing them full speed to the NERV. All the citizen were efficiently moved to the bunker, thought their main purpose was to put them out of harm way, more than protecting.

"And as for her form?"

"_Not even an idea. Our form are just… Well… Clothes to us. It is just more or less powerful depending of our strength and intelligence. As for an example, Zeruel, the angel of Might is the more powerful of us. However, he would probably loose in a fight against one of the smarter of us._"

So… Not the same than before… Well, if it has a face, Shinji could still punch it

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hmm, it looks like a giant…"

Misato was a bit annoyed. Yes everyone made the nervous joke the last hour, and now, Shinji was going to say the same thing as everyone else…

"Yes we know, it is basically…"

"A giant shrimp mixed with a squid. Honestly it is digusting." Said the young boy who actually had no idea of what was a "dildo". Misato looked at him with a nervous smile. "What? What did you thought it was?"

"Nothing ! Just… Get inside in the Eva, Shinji." Shinji wondered why Misato didn't want to answer, but if it was that bad that she had to blush a little… Eh, good enough. At least he got a bit of a chuckle

The dull boy nodded and went inside the plug. He had to admit that while the process of making plugsuit was really something he would not like to reiterate any time soon, the suit themselves were nice… however he was wondering what a plugsuit would look like on Rei or Misato… The thought was… Nice.

However, he had a task at hand, and for now, he had to switch on the communicator.

As for Kamina, they tested during the test plug if it was his presence who messed with Shinji sync Ratio. Yes, it was. Turn out that having ghost could mess up with the link with the Evangelion. It went without saying that the scientific team was quite, pleasantly, surprised as to the sync ratio up to 52%. Turns out the fact that Shinji knew his mother was in there helped him synchronize with the Eva and her.

The LCL was still bitter but… But now, Shinji could feel the warm feeling in it, protecting him and accompanying him. It muttered a single sentence to him… And he obeyed.

"Go forth young boy, and become a legend…"

Shinji did not smile. It was not the time yet. After the fight? Maybe. Otherwise, not yet.

"OPEN THE RAIL"

"EJECTION INITIATED"

"Shinji, when you get out, don't shoot until you are sure you can hit." Remind Misato to Shinji.

"Yeah I know. I basically shoot little cars with this rifle." Even if he would use it only to ascertain the Angel protection.

When the Eva got to the surface, the giant lobster/angel looked at him.

"_So… Here you are, dirty brother killer. Well, Sachiel was too kind for his own good. Like Tabris. Don't count on my mercy."_

"_Sister… I would have loved to speak with you once more. Maybe we will after all of this. One way or another." _Said a sad Angel. He was on the top of the roof of the greatest building of the city. It was a nice roof. Honestly, he never thought Humans would have been able to build such a thing 2000 years ago. Now… Now, he would have to watch either his sister die to the hand of one of his friends or the opposite.

The ghost felt his heart breaking in pieces.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So… Aoba? How did shooting lesson went with Shinji?" Asked Misato, even if she knew the answer.

"Well… He has nerves, concentration and a good respiration. Also, he listen very well about his position. However, while I'm a good shot and Shinji has good pre-requisite… I am not a miracle worker and he is still a kid. As long the target don't move for 3 seconds ? Yeah, I'am pretty sure he will not miss. However, even the MAGI will not be able to correct everything about Shinji inexperience. Would it be a sniper-shot, I would also ask Rei. At least, we trained her for a long time for that." Explained Aoba, during Shinji transportation. He did report to Misato, a lot. It was more for the Commander and he knew it. "At least, he is not some trigger happy people. Imagine the collateral damage?"

"It would bankrupt us faster than you can say "damages and remedy"" Said a Gendo underneath his hand in his trademark posture. He was still not okay with sending his son in deathbattle with the thing containing his wife. However, Rei was still not okay yet.

Fuyutsuki sighed with him. "You do worry too much. Your son is stronger than you think"

"I hope you are right. For all of us."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'I honestly hope she will not comeback as a ghost, this one.' Thought the young boy, as he armed the rifle against his shoulder. The angel stood still an instant, and Shinji took the occasion to shoot it with a brief triple shoot.

As he expected, the Angel withstood it without any kind of damage. In fact, Shinji thought the giant lobster had a smug face. Then the laser ballet began.

"_Well. At least you are not idiot. When you are against the unexpected, you don't rush blindly. Maybe that is why you beat MY BROTHER!"_

She began softly, then and at the end, she was screaming. Shamsel was here for two things. Avenge her cute sibling and save her father. Today, she would do both.

Her whips, composed of the light of her soul were extension of her. She could control them totally. Every swing was one swing closer to her foe's death.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I know I am a Japanese and in highschool, but I am not a girl! Stop theses tentacles!" Said in a high pitched voice Kamina, laughing his ass while the young adult tried to hide his nervosity. He was trying to imitate what Shinji would think in the situation. However, all he could do now, was to be on the Eva's shoulder, as Shinji dodged the attack with carefully planned jump.

The young boy was fully on his task at hand, not panicking. Well, actually, he was, deep down. However, he was in control.

He had thrown away the useless rifle. He didn't have (yet) enough mastery on his AT-field to imbue his bullet with it. Therefore, the only working weapon would his knife…

"Maya, I would really like if you could make a sword for the next time. Or anything bigger, really" muttered the pilot. Yelling would not likely help with his situation. All he had to do was staying focused at the task at hand.

Dodge to the left, duck, jump forward, hit. The knife scratched Shamshel, who yelled at him. Then she tried to take his feet to throw him on the ground. If she indeed took the feet, she did not expected the giant robot to throw himself on the ground, using her own strength to kick at full force.

Her face cracked and she hissed at him… Then she threw him away as he would try again. He was actually… stronger than she thought.

As Shinji was quickly on his feet, knife in his hand, he was ready for the rest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ok, I know we checked, but are we sure it is not martial art?"

"Unless you count street-fighting as one, no." Said Fuyutsuki, as he watched Gendo, beaming secretly, with pride. Him ? Of course he did count that as an art of fighting. It was overlooked but every martial artist would say it. A true seasoned street-fighter was as strong as them. He was unpredictable, crazy, rash. It was their weaknesses and their strength.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Told you I would get a great movie!"

"… You know that if he did not kick it in the face at the first occasion, we were exactly in the 'good' direction to be crushed by it." Countered Touji. He was not happy to be brought by his friend on the outside to watch the fight, thought it was epic. Shinji was deflecting with his knife the beam he could not dodge. Some got through, slashing the Eva armor, but he managed to protect his lifeline, his cable.

Stay calm. His father watched over him. His mother was his strength. Misato was his home. Rei was a comrade-in-arm. Kamina was his big bro and Sachiel was his mentor.

"I AM NOT ALONE, ANGEL. THIS IS MY STRENGHT."

Angel were not warlike being. They were too powerful for that. They were too big, too strong and sometimes too alien for it being harmed. Not to mention, of course, their AT-Field. The only one who could truly be called a fighter was Zeruel, and maybe Tabris and Sachiel, for all his kindness. Zeruel and Sachiel once walked the earth as human-like creature, learning and living among human what was strength. Sometimes, they fought each other in some war, knowing their father would resurrect them after a few years, or their mother. It was just fun for them.

The war of Troie was just, really, a bad joke from their mother. Or was it just a joke, really? Armisael was the first to ask that to their father.

Then everything went wrong. Just after a silly war. For an apple.

Except three angels, angel did not have the concept of war. They were too strong for that.

That was why they were weak. That was why Shamshel knew she… She was in a rough spot. She had easily identified her opponent weakness, but… Everytime she tried to attack it, she got for all her attack a kick or a punch in her face. It was staggering. She was staggering.

Then, she understood something that, for the first time in her existence, terrified her. Her opponent knew how to kill. Why did she thought that she was stronger than Sachiel ? Why did she not understand after the first few swing that her opponent was not the young hatchling anymore but an eagle? All she could do was transmitting the information to her family. The long sleep. Sachiel and Tabris did it a few times. They had the good idea to fight Zeruel in their human-like form. However, as all the angel family knew the strength of the angel of might, he often conceded the victory if they fought well enough before their death.

Would she sleep? Would the human concede their victory after her death?

Shamshel stood her ground, having a second wind. She would not win this battle. Her form, while interesting for freeing their father, was impractical against an enemy like this one. However, she could learn. Her sibling could learn and evolve.

"_I will die but I do not fear death, as I know that my father is the father of life. You, lilims, are truly the child of mother, the mother of death. You are death incarnate. BUT LIFE SHALL PREVAIL."_

Her whips were shining, stronger than ever. Shinji, the knife well in his hand looked at her opponent. Unlike his brother, he was calm and collected. Never he let his emotions get the better of him. No… He was calm and deadly. He was a Ghost. He was Death incarnate.

'Make your peace, you angel of Light. Because soon, Darkness shall be your dream. I am the line.'

Both beings launched at each other. Shamshel, maybe for the first time of her life stopped to look at her task like it was the simplest thing she has ever done. She was so powerful, but the Angel felt so helpless against this desecration of their Mother… And the Lilith inside it. Shinji, him, having already been too close of death for his own comfort knew that it was not some game. Not some anime where you could achieve your dream by yelling really hard.

To the credit of Shamshel, her barrage was amazing. Each of her hit cut through the building as if it was butter. Shinji parried with his knife, hardly, and dodged even more difficultly, because only one direction was the road to life. Forward. Don't look back.

Don't waver, said a voice beside. It made him more determined. He was not alone.

At the top of the EVA-Unit 1, a blue haired ghost yelled.

"ANGEL ! WE ARE THE SHIELD OF HUMANITY! WE ARE THE PROTECTION OF MANKIND! IF GOD IS IN THE HEAVEN, IT IS BECAUSE HE CANNOT BREACH US! BECAUSE…" He smiled as he had the time of his life and trusted Shinji as much as Simon. "Because you are fighting the best that mankind as to offer. An human."

Shamshel tried as hard as she could. All of her ligh of her soul were spent on her attacks. Each hit were faster. Stronger. More accurate. If the army were to shoot some bomb, it would have actually hit her. As the Angel of Light had accepted her death as a real outcome, the fight changed. For the first time, she could felt it. Even if the enemy was pushing forward, she was not yielding. Finally, as Shinji had reacted to protect the integrity of his neck, another whip managed to cut through his cable. The countdown was on, but he knew he could retreat. Shamshel was too much on him for that.

"SHINJI! DO NOT FALTER !" Said a voice in his cockpit.

"I know Misato. I shall not run." Responded a cold voice.

"The enemy has completely changed her tactic. I advise you to do the same. Win. Don't worry about the damage, we can always rebuild after that." Said Misato, as the accountability of NERV gasped. It was not her who was making the budget! Did she know how hard it was to stay on track with the amount of coffee that the scientific staff required to work?!

However, her words reached Shinji, who understood. She was not talking about collateral damage, although it was going to hurt like hell. "Not going to cook tonight" Was all he responded. His quip managed to make her smile, as she watched the boy fighting as best as he could. He was lucky that his opponent was so powerful he never needed to learn how to fight. He was lucky to be human, and evolve faster than anything on earth.

The unit pushed even faster forward.

"_COME TO YOUR END! FOR SACHIEL AND FATHER!" _Said the vengeful sister. She had a chance! She could do it! She saw it! He was slower and desesperate! She was right when she thought she cut something important. Now was his mistake and her chance.

Two tentacle, hard but not cutting stopped the Eva as he was close to her face and she looked through it, to Shinji, who responded by a cold stare. She saw the knife plunging toward her heart, her core. Shinji thought she was smiling… Then he screamed. He screamed as if someone cut his arm…

Maybe because his sync rate was high and that, indeed, Shamshel cut Unit-01 arm before the hit connected.

"_I WON"_

Sachiel heart tightened in his chest. Her sister had many fault. She was bratty, often angry and too prideful. She was also very happy and often brought joy to them. She was their Light. Their little Angel of Light and Day. "_Good night sister."_ Because he understood what was doing Shinji.

The Knife was dropped… then caught mid-air by Shinji. "Sorry, but I am too used to cook fish." Said the teenager, gritting his teeth as the knife connected. Shamshel stopped her movement… And some… Blood ? Fell on the unit. "But you were strong…"

His vision began to go dark, as the countdown accelerated. After all, the unit lost a whole member, and he was still… Well… The knife was planted. That was all that mattered.

As she died, Shamshel felt contentment. Yes, she did not accomplish her mission. Most likely some of them would die to him, the despoiler of their traitorous mother. However, she knew that, after all their failure, the big ones, Zeruel and all the others would take the information they got. Her core cracked, as all her brethren knew. Their enemy was neither perfect, neither were they. They were not all fighter but they did not have to fight. "_Use your strength! Use your intellect! They are smart but not intelligent. They are good but not perfect. They are mortal. We are not."_

When she closed her eyes, all she saw was the dark. Then, she began to dream. After all, it was just a long… Sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the Angel died, Shinji did not feel happiness. Just sadness. Knowing that Angel were not just some mindless beast he had to kill made it harder to kill it. The fact he was also fighting something who obviously never had any fighting experience did not help at all. At least, he got a decent way to kill her, without having to prolong her death longer than necessary.

"Shinji? An appointment with our local psychologist has been taken for you. You are to talk with him." Said Misato, as she was also dispatching the retrieve-team. She heard a chuckle from the cockpit, before Shinji's vital warned he actually went unconscious. Strange how losing an arm can be hurtful.

Rei, who watched the fight recording, looked Reishly to the Captain. She learnt something she did not know about the NERV and needed confirmation.

"We have a psychologist?"

"Well… yeah? The Commandeer thought it was dumb to have potentially a psy with we could not discuss our problem because he didn't have NERV accreditation. However, I have to admit he has one of the best job as not everybody know he even exists. I mean, I know we are all a bit crazy, but seeing Jones helped me a lot for some of my issue."

"Can I have an appointment too? I think I have issues. Maybe." Misato looked at Rei and was unsure. Did the girl cracked a joke or not? The fact she could not decide about it was what decided Misato to actually take another appointment for her.

Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo who was… cramped.

"Gendo. Did you forget to make Rei follow a therapy?" The Vice-commandeer was not amused

"… I have to go" Said sheepishly the Commander, as he definitely did not want this discussion, standing up and beginning to walk so fast that one could almost think he was running. Of course, one would then remember that Gendo doesn't run. Ever. He makes Daemons run. So the Commandeer was just walking very fast. Otherwise, it would be the sign that everything went south really fast.

Maybe assert the damage on the Eva? Good thing they had two mostly intact Angels. More budget was always welcome. However, the problem was that the mad men had two mostly intact angel corps. Gendo wondered, as he oversaw the retrieving of his wife's arm, if he could manage to ask his agent to… sabotage some of the institute? He knew he condemned many people, some that he knew, to death. However, he really wanted to see anyone who could pretend to win a war without any sacrifice. Well. Kaji would have to earn of his pay-check, for once. Gendo actually had an idea. Oh, Kaji would not blow up himself the thing. However, he would provide the opportunity to provide another opportunity to let the MAGI decide it was worthier for mankind to lose a site than the alternative.

Gendo was many things. A good fighter, an excellent tactician, a man loving his wife more than his own life and in his own way a good father.

However, he was still an asshole. Good thing the situation needed one really badly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

First thing that Shinji did when he woke up? Scratching his nose, specifically with his arm. The right one. It was painful, it hurt like a thousand needles and he was tired. However, he still had his two arms. Aside from him, two ghost.

"… Sorry for your sister Sachiel. If it is any consolation, I thought she was going to win at the last moment."

"_It is." _Said the angel. The sorrow was perceptible. "_While I am glad that you woke up, you will forgive me. I have to…"_

"No new ghost?"Asked Shinji, wondering…

"…_No."_ Said the lone ghost as he phased through the wall. Then Kamina managed to hug from behind Shinji, using his weak AT-Field to actually touch something. It was very light, like a child trying to touch you.

"Bravo! Your first fight won by you alone!" Complimented the ghost to the young boy, who felt… Hollow. He took a life with his hand. He killed. Shinji looked at the ceiling of the hospital.

"…Pilot Ikari? Are you feeling well?" Said the voice of a particular girl, as the young boy smiled a bit.

"Yeah… I'm fine, Ayanami. Just… I would have preferred if I had a back-up during the fight."

"Indeed. Superior number is not an advantage we can forget. Captain Misato asked me to tell you she took an appointment for you, with our psychologist."

Shinji simply nodded and sighed.

"And what is the current damage assessment?"

"Well, some buildings will have to be build back again, as the Angel destroyed them… Also, your rifle actually stomped some expensive cars. Oddly enough, it seems it will be the most costly to reimburse. " Said Rei, as she always read the report. She had a hunch that pilot Ikari would want some information afterward. "However, you have been given a commendation from the Commander. You managed to keep two corpses of the Angel intact and kept the damage below the estimation. Therefore, you will have a bonus."

Shinji simply nodded as Rei finished her report and asked.

"And, don't take that badly, why did you wait for me to wake up by my side?"

"I got an appointment too with the psychologist and I shall meet him soon. Therefore, I decided to stay with my comrade while I was waiting. I heard the Captain saying that bonding will be important between us." She did not say that the Commander thought so too, however, she did not know his full plan. His "Scenario".

"I feel… So tired."

"Well, you got the sensation of having your arm cut and you fought for around… thirty minutes? It is really taxing for someone like you, who was not trained for this." Shinji simply nodded, he thought so too.

"However, they estimate that Unit-0 will be ready for the next battle." Also said the bluenette.

"… An advice, Ayanami…" Said Shinji, a bit softly, as he was looking at her, her and her red eyes.

"Try to speak with it. I like the idea that everything around us is a living being. Like… In Shinto. Maybe if you ask it nicely, it will be nicer?"

Rei listened, without a word. She nodded. She did know that they were most likely under surveillance and she was not referring to the Commander. Pilot Ikari wanted most likely to give her a true advice, under a plausible excuse.

"I will not fail my next assignment", she said quietly. Shinji liked the quiet, especially right now. "Any tips from you ghost?"

"Believe in yourself." Said mechanically Shinji. Kamina simply nodded next to them.

The moment between the two was interrupted as Rei had to go to her appointment. However, Shinji knew he would soon see her during their classes and for lunch.

"Oh and I proposed that I cooked for you as long as you are not fully healed" said absentmindedly the young girl. Shinji was on the verge of protesting, but… Honestly he felt a bit too tired for that.

After all, it was just some help from a teammate to another, right? He had to be honest; he really hoped that Misato would not try to cook. That was probably the only thing scarier than fighting the Angel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"The Third Child is perfoming exceedingly well." Said a voice in a dark room. Gendo was in front of monoliths, each representing a member of the SEELE… He did know the identity of two of them and the localization of one of those two. It was not enough. Not enough at all.

"I recommend him to be kept under our control. He is a young boy who is still impressionable and the fact he insist to call me dad show that under his face… He wants to please me."

A voice chuckled. Gendo knew exactly who it was. "You would use your own son as a step for the plan?"

"Well, you did use your daughter. Also, we all saw what you did with your grandson." quipped one member of the SEELE. Gendo thought mentally to kill number 4 without pain, just for this one comment. The others? Not so lucky. Especially not his father-in-law.

"So, considering that for the moment, NERV has proven its capability to deal with the Angel, its budget shall be increased to deal more efficiently with the Instrumentality Project."

Gendo smiled internally. He was lucky that his son did not have mental instability who would have made him destroy the city in each battle. God, the budget would have exploded!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sachiel did not return for three days. When Kamina asked where he went, Shinji simply pointed in the newspaper the fact that all the production of the local brewery apparently disappeared in one night. As Sachiel put it: "_One of the few perks of being a ghost, is the fact I cannot have a hang-over."_

However, once he was back… He never addressed the death of his sister and the others two did not too.

The excuse was only partially true. Sachiel had some plans of his own. He was just not ready to reveal them yet.

Author's note : So... Sorry everyone! Had a lot to do IRL and this chapter just was so slow to write... Only 100 or 300 words at a time when i got the time... So all my apologize. I hope you will still like this chapter and I am working on the next one !


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note : Hello everyone ! I have to admit I'm quite surprised to see that I have over ten followers and people who favorited the story, so thanks to all of you !

I am also sorry for the delay and the fact this chapter is shorter than usual. I had a lot to do and still have a lot. Also, i often have a blank page block

Still, I hope you will enjoy this chapter !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After a few days in the hospital, Shinji was discharged and went home. For obvious reason, he asked a cab rather than Misato. He was still tired and honestly, even Kamina began to get on his nerve with his hyperactivity. God how could a ghost be so excited about… Well… Everything? Shinji did not know.

Also, Rei did hold her promise. She came dutifully every evening, helping Shinji and therefore Misato and Pen-pen making food.

Her movements were like at school: Rei did everything according to the book. That was actually the problem, as Shinji pointed to her as he was helping her, with his only valid hand. With two forks in his hand, and the bowl actually blocked against him with his shoulder, he proceeded to beat the egg "en neige". They were making a "Quiche-lorraine" and it was actually looking good. If Shinji choose this dish, it was for a good reason. A good quiche can contain anything. That way, it was actually fairly hard to fail and if you did well it was delicious. However, Rei did the rest exactly as the books, but only that. Not anymore, thought not any less.

"Your problem", began the young man, lecturing the attentive bluenette, "is your heart. Cooking is like music, you have to transmit your love, yours feelings into your food. Only then, can you truly make a good dish."

"Isn't following instruction well enough?" Asked Rei, actually a bit curious. She had troubles understanding the heart of the others, and… Well, she actually had a bit of fun from the reactions of her classmates.

"Yes and no. Yes, it will be sufficient to be well-fed. You will satiate your hunger. Maybe you will even like it a bit

"… Is not it enough?"

"… No. Let me ask you a question Rei. Think… You are piloting the Eva. Your job is protecting the Geofront. Correct?"

The girl did not even dignify Shinji of an answer, as it was obvious. She just stared at him blankly. However, may be because they spend time together, he actually saw the small changes in her expression.

"Therefore, making the Angels run away is "good enough", never mind the destruction they will cause afterwards."

"However, killing them would ensure they never come back. At all." She said in response.

"Yes, but you see my point. Good enough is not always enough."

Rei was in deep thoughts afterward. Especially after Shinji asked her, why. Why did she want to cook for him? Then once she would have the answer, she would just have to pour it in a dish of her choice.

Now, she had to make her report to Superior Hikari. The Class Rep, when she learned that Rei was cooking for Shinji, asked every night for anything that would happen. To be sure no inappropriate behavior was conducted by a young pervert to an innocent youth.

Honestly, Hikari herself did not know, taking in account the numerous double entendre that Rei continued to spout, who would be who in such a scenario… Not like she was imagining things, things that began to change with her and Toji…

No. She was definitely not doing that. Little did she know that Rei was actually amused by her reactions.

As for school… Well, Shinji was not really alone but it was quite a stretch to say he had friends. While Toji and Kensuke actually apologized for their behavior, it was something Shinji dismissed with just a nod.

Then, Toji, wanting to be a manly man; as Kamina called him; asked Shinji to punch him, as he had already tried to punch him wrongfully. He did not really expect the punch from the young and frail boy to actually lift him from the ground.

Shinji massaged his hand afterward, as Toji was KO on the ground.

'So Father was right. Letting my hand a bit limper did make it hurt less.'

However, they were not friend. They just nodded at each other. Nothing more, nothing less. No special alchemy or special bond was formed by them in the heat of a battle to the death…

"… Do you think that in another world, you would have been friends?" Asked Kamina, on the roof. He actually liked the young Toji, as he reminded him of himself.

"_Most likely."_ Assured a Sachiel, who apparently went to back normal after a few days. No one spoke about Samchel. "_I mean. Imagine if Shinji could not see ghost. He would have grown as a fundamentally different person. Nurture versus nature. An old topic among my brethren and I that we had during our old days. Our last consensus was that around 80% of us is nurture and the remaining was our nature."_

"Meh", did Kamina, "I am me. That is all matter. Same for Shinji. He is him."

Should it really be said that Kamina actually strengthened a bit his small AT-Field?

Rei and Shinji were quiet on the roof, as the two ghosts went into another argument, between the sage Sachiel, who used his wisdom, and Kamina who was way too hot blooded for his own good. After all, it killed him. Granted it also resurrected him for a few minutes, but still.

Their duel of wits were actually quite funny, as they always ended in the same way : they would fight on the ground like two children.

However, the two young were often alone, save for Hikari, coming sometimes to check on them, only to find sometime Rei giving his food to Shinji… Then she excused herself, with a knowing smile on her face.

Rei also had a substantial decrease of boy wanting to touch her booty or saying inappropriate thing to her. Strangely, no one wanted to anger Shinji, especially as he was:

1° a pilot for an humongous mecha.

2°with ties with the army.

3° Could punch cold out Toji the jock of the school in one hit.

Yes Toji was standing still, but it was still quite impressive. Not to mention that Shinji, on the other hand, actually began to have a small fan-club, boys and girls included. Apparently, his colder than ice attitude was thought to be cool. However, he only really spoke with the Class Rep, as per his promise to be his friend and with Rei, by virtue of cooking and eating with her. If you could call that… "Talking". Maybe the two actually liked the fact the other was quiet and they were just enjoying the moment.

Also, Shinji actually earned a small compensation from the school, as he actually taught in home-ed how to cook like him. Nobody actually tried to play funny, as everyone could see Shinji smile while cooking. Probably the only time (except while playing cello) where you could see him do a truly warm smile and nobody wanted to see him going back to cold because someone disrupted his happy mood.

Nobody knew how he was when he was angry, and they liked it that way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Dr Akagi looked at her screen, while she had the Commander online.

"… Will it be a problem? I mean, is it necessary that the puppet has feeling? Did we not made spare part just in case of such a thing?"

Gendo contained a sigh. Akagi was wild in the bed, but honestly, she was a bit possessive, and he was not sure if it was because he was cold to her. He actually even specified it was purely physical between them, so he did not understand her hate for Rei. Hate, it has no other name. The reason the plugsuit was so excruciating in this branch of NERV? He was certain it was her way to fuck with Rei and then with Shinji. Gendo still shuddered when he remembered the agony of his son.

"For the last time, Dr Akagi, killing Rei is a waste of time and of resources. I will not tolerate any deviation unless, and I am serious, it is strictly necessary, such as Rei being compromised by the enemy or her going full angel. As for this last option, it would potentially mean she will feel all her emotion, and I wonder who will be on her hit-list, and in which position."

The good Doctor grumbled as the communication cut off. Gendo took a good glasses of coke, no strong drink during work, and drunk it in one go.

Fuyutsuki smiled beside him.

"An hit-list?"

"Don't joke, she has one." Said darkly Gendo, and his mentor actually laughed

"Oh? And what are our respective position?"

"Me ? I'm not on the list. She likes me as her father… I take it as a proof I do not suck as much as I previously thought. You are not in it too. In fact, I suspect she has an hug list and you are in it." It warmed the old man to learn that.

"Then… who?"

"Dr Akagi and the whole Disney executive."

"Why? The fourth Star wars trilogy?"

"No, actually. She still has to see one… No, it is because they cancelled Ducktales, and she still has some fake-memory of the show."

Kudos to the team in charge of the fake memory to help fill the gap in her memories.

Fuyutsuki then looked at what Gendo was looking and he was properly surprised. In the course of the month, Gendo actually managed to get a lot of info on his father-in-law. Bank account, name of his favorite prostitute, what he liked to eat and where… And even his passwords apparently.

"… How?" He was not dumb. He knew everything had a price and so much information had a price.

"New ally. Honestly, you know the policy about it" Said Gendo,matter-of-fact-ly.

"Yes I know. I actually wrote that part of the protocol you know? The less you know… The less you can rat if you are captured and tortured with Teletubbies show. How much do you trust him?"

Gendo looked at his master, as he said an absurdity. The old man corrected himself.

"Sorry, I mean, when do you expect him to betray us?"

"Really late in the scenarii. Our goals converge for a good while, and he actually needs me to fight on his behalf."

"Enemy mine scenario then?"

Gendo nodded, making more contingency procedure, as time went on, and carefully planning a web around the first member of the SEELE to fall. His spy was now learning how to make connection to deduce the identity of all the other members.

"How is going the reparation for Unit-1?"

"It could be better. We are still patching up Unit-0… So, we are currently focused on the almost fully repaired Unit-0 so we are not naked for the next attack."

"Can it still work?"

"Unless you expect Shinji to fight with one arm, I don't think so Gendo."

"… Well. It is better than nothing right now. After all, one man can still do a lot of things with one arm."

Gendo then began to lose himself in his thought.

Fuyutsuki sighed once again, and prepared the training room as he leave his student. They still had time to train the young pilots.

Also, it was very fun to watch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ouch!" Shinji groaned as he was pinned on the ground, his arm being held in a lock by Rei, with only one hand.

"… Pilot Ikari, you have to train more." Said the Reiminator, as she released the young man who had to get up. If he stayed too long on the ground, their instructor was authorized to use a taser on him. It was surprisingly a good method to incite him to work more.

Also, in the background…

"_And this is how you do a good strangle-lock."_

Samchel was immobilizing Kamina, with his strange arms.

"… Sachiel? We don't need to breath."

"_Oh_"

Then, the blue haired and hot blooded teen began to throw the angel across his shoulder before unleashing his war cry and continuing their fight.

The two insisted to train themselves, as they saw that it was their failure that cost their lives, their lack of training. Therefore, the two of them taught the other what they lacked in their style. Sachiel explained the value of discipline while Kamina was more pragmatic. The two of them had a great time doing that, as it allowed them to release the pression. However they had a second reason to come to Shinji's training.

It was because it was hilarious to see Shinji going against Rei, who was ingrained in her body as much art martial than it was possible and more often than not, in real condition. Yes, Shinji was a pragmatic and a good fighter for a teenager. However, Rei? She was a weapon trained by the military. She was slender and cute, but she also had a well-toned body and she was deadly.

Also, the blue-haired girl analyzed the two previous fights and she took notes from every move of his. Each of his weaknesses was learned and she used them.  
In other word, Shinji was fighting for the first time in his life an opponent who clearly knew what he could and could not do, knew how to fight and did not hold back at all despite his arm still numb. Him? He just began to learn the extent of Rei's skill and he was impressed. He got thrown across the tatami a lot, pinned by the cute girl as many times as he tried to land a hit and she did not even break a sweat.

Misato was recording the training, in awe. She never saw any of Rei's training, but seeing Shinji being hopeless against the girl was quite the sight. Almost as fun as teasing him when he was cooking with Rei, as the sight was now something she was used to watch.

She also wondered how Asuka would fare against any of them. She had no illusion: Rei was the most skilled among the three pilots, but her reaction would be awesome to watch. It would teach her some humility.

"Ok, kids, time's up!"

She said as she put away the taser. Shinji fell flat on the ground, to catch his breath. Damn, it was the hardest training he ever had and frankly, it was exhausting with only one arm. However, he was sure that even with another one, Rei would still beat him easily. After all, she managed to never make him fall or touch his bad arm. He could not even exploit that to touch her.

When he opened his eyes, after catching his breath, all he saw was Rei, bending over his head with an inexpressive face.

"Are you okay for the second phase of the training, Pilot Ikari?" While Shinji did got her to call him Shinji at school and home, he never managed to get her to say that at the NERV HQ.

"Yes, do not worry." He said, taking her hand to get up. None of them were smiling with their face, but… you could sense something. A comradeship.

"So, now, it is Eva-simulation training?" Rei simply nodded, as the two walked together in the long corridors of the HQ. "Well, I actually wanted to try a few things with the AT-Field, so it will be a good experience."

"To compensate your lack of an arm?"

Shinji nodded.

"And support you. I'm sure that my Unit will not be battle ready for the next attack, unlike yours. However, I should be able to help you in your fight." Rei looked at him and someone with a magnifying glass could see her lips in a smile as he said that.

"Yes, the commander said that too."

"… Rei ? As your friend… Could you talk to me about my father? As you may know, I did not get the opportunity to live and grow up with him." It was pure curiosity, as Shinji wondered how the mention of his father always put Rei in a good mood.

The Blue-haired girl began to think for an instant.

"He cares a lot about everyone." Ok, that managed to raise one of his eyebrows. "He knows everything he need to know about everyone and is prepared for everything. One time, he learned the mother of an engineer was really sick. By the time the employee came, his leave was already prepared, with paid hotel and transport."

Shinji was quite impressed by that, as Rei did not stop her story.

"Many people in the others branches says that he rule over us with fear and cunning. That is… Untrue. Sure, he is feared, with good reasons. However, he is also deeply respected. He earned everyone respect from one way or another. Also, it is a small threat: he knows everyone and their weakness."

'So maybe not a good man, but at the very least, an excellent boss' Thought Shinji…

"I am happy to hear that. I was quite resentful against him for… Well, leaving me behind." Rei looked at him. She noted the past tense and as such was not angry. "However, if my friend is saying he is better than I thought, I will take that in consideration."

"And as your military superior?"

"He was right until now. Why would I disobey? I do not need to especially like or love the man to recognize his value."

Rei simply nodded. Shinji's stance was a valid one, and not one that went against her admiration for Gendo. Also, Shinji was professional, something she liked. It was amusing to see how much father and son looked alike.

"_I like the hidden threat that he knows about everyone's life and dearest one." _Said the Angel, quite puzzled. There were few humans like that after all in the past… How could someone like Gendo appear? What was the SEELE exactly so even he feared them? So much question, that he would have to solve to understand the situation and help solve it.

After all… It was not because he was dead that he could not do anything.

Then suddenly…

"SNAKE ATTACK!" Said a wild Kamina…

"_IT IS SNEAK ATTACK YOU MORON !" _

And the two began to fight anew…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The tests were quite simple. It was used to see if Shinji improved his Sync with the EVA… Short story? When a certain redhead saw the result, her scream could actually be heard from Japan.

However, no matter how high he was, he could not speak with his mother. Only… Feel her around him. That was enough for him however, as her warmth helped him to relax and feel happy.

During the test, he was also seen playing with his AT-Field. Nothing quite grandiose such as firing laser or materializing a sword or any crazy thing. He was only a boy who had a crash course with an angel. However, he did managed to control how the AT-Field was on the EVA, making sure no attack could hurt him as easily as before.

As he explained, it was like having an armor made of water.

Then, he tried to spill his AT-Field on a ball of rock. Unlike what Sachiel explained to him, he was unable to maintain the AT-Field outside of a direct contact with his body. Actually, the protection around the rock was so weak that while it provided protection against most of conventional weapon, UNIT-0, with an operational Rei inside, smashed it into the ground effortlessly.

However, with each week, Shinji was happy to see he could use more and more of his AT-Field. As Sachiel explained him, the more Shinji knew about himself, the more he could use it. Knowing his name and having a sense of himself did the trick for the more mundane trick, such as allowing a ghost to eat. However, there were more things, such as what he was. This question was actually one of the most important, as it unlocked most of the power within one.

As for Kamina… Two week after the first test... He remembered just that. He was Kamina, the leader of the Dai Gurren Lagann, the Man of Freedom and the one who light the path.

This allowed him to smack the booty of more than one lady at the NERV, thought he had the presence to do that when Shinji was not there.

And then, the Fifth attacked.


End file.
